hypothetical_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Fists series
'''Brutal Fists '''is an fighting game series of Genisu Games created by genius-spirit. It is featuring the brutality tournament fighters like Mortal Kombat. Story Brutal Fists There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists (hence the game's title) where the best fighters compete against eachother. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Gameplay and Features Games * Brutal Fists Characters Brutal Fists Playable * Butcher Man - A serial killer with a big ass cleaver who was going to bee put on death row for the most heinous murders he's ever committed until Edmund, who seems to know about him, frees him and lets him fight in his tournament. * Draco the Dragon - A disgraced boxer who got kicked out of World Championship Boxing for killing his opponent in the ring. * El Grande - A masked luchador from Mexico. * Garou - A werewolf from Quebec, Canada who's out to find a cure for his lycanthropy. * Grackalor - A predatory alien that kills, devours, and infect their victims to their deaths. * Hong Chang - A Shaolin monk destined to put a stop to the evil Edmund Gareth before he takes over the world. * Jimmy Randalf - An underground pit fighter and MMA genius. He's the poster boy of the game. * Karen Daisy - A rodeo cowgirl as well as she is a kicker of ass, albeit similar to Chuck Norris. * Koby Dominic - Jimmy's rival and black best friend from old times. He's sort of a shotoclone of Jimmy Randalf. * Magenta - A South Korean magical girl chosen by an extraterrestrial maiden to destroy an evil entity dubbed "The Black One". * Marco Adhemar - A Brazilian Capoeira practitioner as well as he is an entertainer at a bar in Rio de Janeiro. * Sanctorum - A Gundam-esque robot knight created by the Vatican to bring down Edmund Gareth and his Satanic ways. * Somchai A-Wut - A Muay Thai champion who sets out to retrieve a valuable and sacred treasure that was stolen by Edmund. * Toratsume - A hi tech ninja from the Japanese Self-Defense Force (or JSDF) assigned to investigate the Brutal Fists tournament and the purpose behind it. Hidden * Edmund Gareth - The final boss character in Brutal Fists. He is an immortal alchemist who's been around ever since the Renaissance era and is the host of the Brutal Fists tournament he has spearheaded himself, along with a front behind the tournament which is an excuse to find strong fighters to take the life force of and use them for a developing homunculi army so he may take over the world and become its "god". * Hibagon - An ape monster, similar to Bigfoot only he's a bit smaller than him, from Mount Hiba who is into hiding, probably in the Brutal Fists tournament since hardly anyone knows what or where that tournament is. * Iron Maiden - A homunculus assassin created by Edmund Gareth. He's called this because he's a skinless corpse with armored platings nailed all over him. * Ogoleithus - The bonus boss character you face after facing Edmund, but only if you make it through arcade mode without any continues and no rounds are lost. He's a Lovecraftian deity who represents chaos and evilness. * Plasma Juggernaut - The non-playable sub-boss in Brutal Fists. A monster composed of plasma energy covered by golden platings. * Sheva Laronde - A voodoo sorceress from New Orleans who is fighting in the tournament for something personal. DLCs * Dark Blade - A hyperviolent vigilante from Detroit who lost every loved one to criminal scum, and has ever since dedicated his life to chopping up evildoer. * Jenny Girard - A Canadian catgirl who performs at a circus, and she apparently knows Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. * Juro Takahiro - An old master of the fighting art Aikido. * Lilith - Not only the most famous succubus ever, but also Queen of the Succubi. * Mejad - An alien from a lost extraterrestrial colony called Nashira that was destroyed by Ogoleithus. He wishes to seek revenge against the demon god for causing mass destruction against his home and his people. * Mike Runner - A Eurasian otaku Travis Touchdown expy who constructed his very own lightsaber. * Nestor Sevastan - A Spetsnaz operative who's mission is to investigate the Brutal Fists tournament. * Radior - A pissed off and angry mutant infected by radiation who has an intense hatred of humans and all life on Earth basically and he wants to see society burn into ashes due to him being misunderstood by the norms. * Reiko Hotaka - A shrine maiden who was chosen by kami to do away with Edmund Gareth before he takes over the world and replaces all other gods, including the Shinto kami. * Vetala - A demonic vampire from Hindu mythology that possesses corpses and feast on the blood of the living. Trivia * Brutal Fists known have fantasy ultra-violent and one of the three games (Epic Blades and Cyber Cataclysm have spoked), on the right the logo is made for the fist at the battle. * Brutal Fists will be part of Genisu-Prime alongwith Epic Blades and Cyber Cataclysm which take places in the different timeline have the fantasy-modern fighting. * The fighting game franchise is started by big jerk Demon God, Ogoleithus trying take over well the developer which may cause more troubles, the reason is 4th-wall breaker. Category:Franchises